New Canaan design document/1
This is part 1 of the New Canaan design document for Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios. Overview New Canaan is one of the more stable and tolerant communities in the wasteland. Set in the ruins of Ogden, Utah, on the Great Salt Lake, it is a Mormon community unaffiliated with any other government or power group. Though its natural water supply is alkaline, it controls the Jericho Water Plant and all related facilities. The potential threat of incursion by NCR and refugees from the NCR-BoS war frightens some of the residents, but most of them remain because there is no where else that is as simultaneously prosperous and tolerant. The area consists of three maps: AR1001 New Canaan Outskirts, AR1002 New Canaan Town, and AR1003 New Canaan Union Station. AR1001 does not border on the Great Salt Lake, and consists primarily of ruined buildings occupied by squatters and drifters (sort of like the west end of Klamath in Fallout 2). The main problem in this area is the presence of NCR refugees. Some of them are bad seeds, and dislike the strict rules and regulations of the town. A few of them even stand outside of the crude town walls themselves, having been exiled from the community for immoral behavior. This is actually very troublesome, as Jeremiah Maxwell only distributes free water to people living inside the town itself. The primary features of this map are: the eastern wall and gate, the squatter houses, the guard house, the general store, and the slaughterhouse. Every day, Jeremiah and several brave Mormons journey out to have supper with the refugees on the exterior. Once a person has been expelled, the only way they are allowed back into Canaan is by submitting to the Mormon baptismal rite. AR1002 borders on the Great Salt Lake. It is surrounded by concrete and makeshift walls. The Canaanites keep most of their houses and businesses here. The town section is cleaner than the outskirts section, and relatively well built considering an atomic firestorm once swept through the area. In addition to the modest homes and farms of the Canaanites, the main features of the town are the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-Day Saints, the New Canaan sheriff's office/jail, and the pump house. Jeremiah Rigdon and two priests generally reside at the church, though all three have homes of their own. One of the most important aspects of the New Canaan community is its tolerance. Four ghouls (one glowing) and one super mutant mark the extremes of a very mixed community. AR1003 is where Ogden's Union Station sits, unused. If the player gets the trains up and working, he or she can take the train here pretty rapidly. A few people live near the train tracks, including most of the super mutant and ghoul members of the Mormon faith. It's a little messier than the town itself, but not as bad as the outskirts. There are a few elements of geometry that can change on all three surface maps. On all three maps, empty garden rows can be filled with more vegetables after the pump house is optimized. On the town map, fields of salicornia can be added in the Great Salt Lake. If the PC assists with the overthrow of Jeremiah Rigdon, the church can be burned down, leaving only a charred husk in its place. The overall goals in this location include: recovering the prisoner Daniel (if he was not killed and dragged away from Denver), dealing with the squatters outside the town walls and their plot to overthrow Jeremiah, resolving the threat of an impending attack from the 215 Rail Line powder gang, investigating the drug trafficking in New Canaan, working out a deal between NCR and New Canaan, working out a deal between Burham Springs and New Canaan, talking to Jeremiah about the Jericho Water Plant, dealing with a bunch of racist Mormons who want to kick out a glowing ghoul, lessening a super mutant's symptoms of schizophrenia, and teaching the townsfolk how to grow salicornia at Jericho. In total, the player should spend between 4 and 8 hours at this location. Area Background The town of New Canaan was founded in a ruined section of Ogden, Utah, by the Prophet Judah Black thirty years ago. The settlers of the town came from the ruins of New Jerusalem in Salt Lake City, the ruined utopia of pre-war Mormon optimism. Some great catastrophe befell New Jerusalem, primarily due to the insistence of its citizens on not having dealings with the outside world. Out of the shattered glass and broken steel of New Jerusalem, Judah led the survivors north. The town they established was far from ideal. They suffered greatly in their efforts to rebuild. The original population of the community was roughly one hundred. Now, only a few more than fifty citizens actually live in New Canaan. Judah Black died eight years ago. Two years later, Jeremiah Rigdon claimed to have visions from god. Most of the Canaanites believed in Jeremiah, but others disputed his revelations, and left. In the past few months, dozens of war refugees, fleeing the NCR-BoS conflict, have wandered into New Canaan. Not wanting to repeat the mistakes of New Jerusalem, Jeremiah Maxwell has allowed them to enter, but is having difficulty keeping the peace. Inspirational movies for this film: The Mission, The Last Temptation of Christ Inspirational books for this film: The beginning of The Gunslinger (town) Emotional Porn Drama The Mormons of New Canaan are the only surviving "true" religious group from before the bombs fell. While PCs might fight some parallels between the Mormons and the Vault 29 Diana-followers, the Mormons here were not indoctrinated by a computer. Jeremiah Rigdon's insistence on tolerance of ghouls, super mutants, and reformed criminals causes him a lot of grief and often harms the community of New Canaan. The forgiving nature of his faith is often at odds with the harsh realities of the wasteland. Players may see Jeremiah either as a noble example of faith and conviction in the post-apocalyptic world or as a naïve chump just waiting to be knocked off. The player will see how old bigotry can still be deeply rooted in a community generations after society fell apart. Many Mormons want all those who are not members of the original community to be kicked out. The same people also don't want to have anything to do with NCR, tribals, or other groups in the area. In short, they want to be as insular and self-sufficient as their New Jerusalem forebears. The player could see this as either a smart-minded defensive measure or a short-sighted policy that will result in their future destruction. NPC Ally Drama * The Hanged Man will not enter New Canaan. When the party arrives here, he will initiate dialogue with the PC and tell him/her that he has something to take care of. He gives the PC the option of meeting up with him at Burham Springs later on. * Talking with Bishop Mordecai may reveal that one of the New Canaanite missionaries, Joshua Graham, was involved in the rise of Caesar. Joshua Graham eventually became Caesar's right hand man, shaming the Mormons. After a failed attack on Hoover Dam, Caesar had Joshua burned and thrown into the Grand Canyon by the tribals who feared and hated him. Joshua Graham is the Hanged Man. * Kurisu might float that she has traded with the New Canaanites before and that they were always honest. Moral Dilemmas * Kicking Marshall the glowing ghoul out of New Canaan and/or killing him is intolerant and somewhat cruel. Leaving Marshall at New Canaan will eventually result in the death of Apostle Jude and two other New Canaanites when Marshall's mind finally fails and he wanders next to a house, where he dies. Jude dies of cancer from repeated exposure to radiation. The two other Canaanites die from acute radiation sickness after they absorb radiation through the walls of their home. * Leaving Jeremiah in charge means that New Canaan will always be less prosperous than it could be, since he kicks out a lot of talented people that he views as immoral. Removing Jeremiah from power means that the Mormons' morals and ethics quickly get whittled down to the equivalent of all other wasteland cultures, but they become more successful and profitable. * Allowing the NCR-BoS refugees to linger outside of town may result in a lot of angry people due to water rationing. However, this could be resolved if the water plant is fixed/optimized. * Turning in Pablo solves the drug trafficking problem in New Canaan, but Pablo is the only person who knows enough about agriculture to grow salicornia near the Jericho Water Plant. Other Role-Playing Tests and Epithets If the player lays waste to the Mormons of New Canaan, killing all named figures and 75% of the other Mormon residents, he or she will get the title Scourge of God. Ties to Overall Game Themes * Faith vs. Doubt - This is a major theme in New Canaan, even though it is a minor theme elsewhere. All of the Mormons have problems with faith and doubt. Two of the best/worst examples are John the Nightkin super mutant and Jeremiah Rigdon himself. Even Jeremiah isn't positive that his visions and dreams are "real". * Optimism vs. Pessmism vs. Pragmatism - This ties into Faith vs. Doubt. Jeremiah and some others believe that if they adhere to a policy of tolerance and acceptance, everything will work out—even when this seems doubtful. People like Bishop Mordecai are very pessimistic and/or pragmatic about the situation, believing that the squatters should be pushed out and that they should resist association with NCR at all costs. NPC Companion Uses * A high Medic character like Ashley can help analyze that John the super mutant is suffering from schizophrenia—likely the result of extended Stealth Boy use. Locations NC Outskirts Map NC Outskirts Key # Gatehouse: 'This is where two of the New Canaan deputies stand watch over the entrance to New Canaan "proper" (8). When people approach, they stop them, make them surrender their weapons and drugs, and only let them enter if they have not been banished from New Canaan. One usually rests inside while the other stands guard. # 'Steve's Place: This is where Steve lives. Steve is a member of the Followers of the Apocalypse. However, he is far from benevolent. He is trying to organize an assassination of Jeremiah Rigdon so the people of New Canaan can have a democratically-elected ruler. Steve is a hard-ass and believes in extreme measures. # Secret Entrance: This is a secret entrance into New Canaan through the junkyard wall. The "stealthy" approach to assassinating Jeremiah Rigdon is to go through this entrance, revealed by Steve. # The Union: '''This old bar is barely in working order. It is run by Emma, a non-Mormon originally from Redding, to the west. Every night, she and her crew make dinner for the squatters and provide limited booze. Also, every night, Jeremiah Rigdon comes here to talk to the sinners in an effort to convert them. # '''Standing House: This is the only independent building in this area that is standing with all four walls and a roof intact. Many squatters live here. # Map Entrance: This is the entrance to New Canaan from the east. This is where the PC's car/vehicle is parked when they arrive on the map. # Building Foundations: '''These buildings have burned to the ground. Only the remnants of walls and foundations remain. Many squatters live here. # '''Gate: This is the closed gate leading into New Canaan. It is normally watched by the deputies in the gatehouse. # Desert Road: The remnants of the roads leading into New Canaan. This specific location is also where the PC's car is parked. NC Town Map NC Town Key # Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-Day Saints: 'The church of the Mormon community in New Canaan. Jeremiah Rigdon, Apostle Matthew, and Apostle Jude can be found here during the day. Most of the Mormons of New Canaan can be found here on Sunday. # 'Sheriff's Office: General-purpose Sheriff's Office/Jail. Sheriff O'Connor can be found here with one deputy during the day (except in the early evening, when he is with Jeremiah in the outskirts). # Bishop Mordecai's Place: Bishop Mordecai, the leader of a failed departure from New Canaan, lives here. He is bitter and old, but will not hesitate to complain to anyone about how wrong Jeremiah Rigdon is. # Jeremiah's Place: Jeremiah lives here in a small house. It is typically unguarded and is the "ideal" place for a stealth assassination attempt. # Apostles' Place: The apostles Matthew and Jude live here. Jude is married and has two children, but is convenient for Matthew to live with them. # Sheriff O'Connor's Place: Sheriff Mike O'Connor lives here with his wife and three children. # Pablo's Place: Pablo is an "outsider" who falsely converted to Mormonism live here. He enjoys increased access to food and water and greater safety. However, Pablo is a Mentat addict who is transporting narcotics in through the pumphouse. Pablo is also the main agriculturist in New Canaan. # Doc Angela's Place: 'Doc Angela, a former doctor/mortician for NCR, lives here with her husband, Ty, a former NCR Ranger. She and her husband are a good source of information on NCR, Coleridge, Huxley, and New Canaan. Of course, Angela can also provide the PC with a lot of medical attention and equipment. # 'Gabriel's Market: Gabriel Smith, an older Mormon gentleman, runs this establishment. He sells all sorts of legitimate goods and items, but does not traffic drugs, weapons, or ammunition. # Graveyard: This is the New Canaan graveyard. All sorts of people are buried here. The names on the gravestones should reflect how tightly-knit the community is. # Mormon Home: Each of these homes is occupied by a Mormon family. It is typically a husband with one or two wives and between two and four children. Females outnumber males. # Destroyed Home Garden: These houses have burned down to the foundation and are now used for the storage or growing of crops. They have no roofs. Not all rows are filled at first. This can be changed by an optimization of the Jericho Water Plant. # Garden: These are gardens for growing crops. Not all rows are filled at first. This can be changed by an optimization of the Jericho Water Plant. # Bishop Mordecai's Place: Bishop Mordecai, the leader of a failed departure from New Canaan, lives here. He is bitter and old, but will not hesitate to complain to anyone about how wrong Jeremiah Rigdon is. NC Union Station Map NC Union Station Key # Jacob's Scrapheap: 'Jacob, a Mormon of questionable integrity but unquestionable lineage, sells bits and pieces of technology here. He sells almost nothing that's a completed item, but he does sell components to a lot of other stuff. # 'Daniel's Place: Daniel, the prisoner who is initially found in Denver, can be found here if he is set free. He has two wives and a whopping five children. He will not come to the prison willingly, so he either has to be killed or forced out by Jeremiah (by telling Jeremiah that Daniel is a big, fat liar). # "Revelation" John's Place: A super mutant named John (nicknamed "Revelation") lives here. He is suffering from hallucinations, but no one has diagnosed him yet. Angela hasn't examined him, but she is suspicious. He is called "Revelation" because he thinks that god is talking to him. # Marshall's Place: The glowing ghoul Mormon named Marshall can be found here. Marshall is dangerous not because he is violent, but because he is highly radioactive. Apostle Jude comes here once a day to talk to Marshall, who is slowly dying. # Mormon Ghoul Places: Three ghouls live in these two houses. # Destroyed Home Gardens: These are destroyed homes that have gardens planted in the foundations. All rows are not full, but this can be changed by fixing/optimizing the Jericho Water Plant. # Gate: Two deputies stand guard at this gate. They are usually not very attentive because no one tries to come in this way. However, as with the other guards, they will take all of your weapons and drugs before you can enter. # Train Tracks: These train tracks skirt the edge of New Canaan and mark the approach to Ogden's Union Station. This location, specifically, is where the disembarking point was located. It is the main visual feature of the map and also where the train comes to rest if the PC takes it here. # Entrance: This is the entrance to the New Canaan Union Station map from the south. This is also where the PC's car rests if he or she drives it here. Art Requirements * Tilesets - New Canaan Outskirts, Town, and Union Station will all primarily use the City tileset augmented by the Junktown tileset. * Meta-Tiles/Props - The Gates in Outskirts and Union Station will require unique art. The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-Day Saints, Pump House, Secret Entrance, and''' Union Station''' all require meta-tiles. * Dynamics '- Doc Angela's', the Sheriff's Office, Gabriel's Market, and Jacob's Scrapheap all require signs that are dynamics. The Water Pump may require props for moving parts. The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-Day Saints can burn down, so I suspect that will either need a dynamic object or a separate octree. The Gates will be framed by meta-tiles, but the moving parts must be dynamics. Cast of Characters Generic NPCs Living Prophet Jeremiah Rigdon Jeremiah Rigdon is the current leader of the Mormons at New Canaan. He is what is called their "Living Prophet", genuinely considered (by believers) to be the current prophet of God's will on earth. Though Jeremiah is only in his early thirties, the weight of his office can make him seem much older. He has long brown hair, white skin, and dresses simply in a white shirt and blue jeans. When Jeremiah was in his twenties, he suffered a severe fever from which no one thought he would ever recover. While he was in his fever, he started babbling strange words that no one in New Canaan could understand. After coming out of his fever, he claimed that God had spoken through him and told him that he was the living prophet to replace Judah Black. Many of the Mormons in New Canaan did not believe this. They argued that God did not speak through the living prophets in such a manner. Jeremiah held to his convictions and watched as many of the Canaanites left with Bishop Mordecai. When Mordecai and a few others returned, he did not condemn them or mock their failure, but quietly welcomed them back. From time to time, Jeremiah suffers fits similar to the one he experienced while in his fever. During these times, he frequently has visions of spirits speaking to him. Among the things he believes God has told him: because the men of New Canaan die often in the defense of the town, men are allowed to have multiple wives, that men and women should abstain from the use of drugs and alcohol to insure clear-headed thought, and that people of all colors, shapes and sizes should be allowed into the New Canaan community if they have pure hearts. Sheriff Mike O'Connor Mike O'Connor keeps the peace in New Canaan, or at least, he tries. He has about six deputies to help him out, but he knows that's not enough to hold back all the squatters or the 215 Rail Line powder gang if they choose to attack. Mike, like Jeremiah, is in his early thirties. He has faith in Jeremiah, but even he has doubts from time to time. Mike is a tall Hispanic man (mother was Hispanic, father was Caucasian) with short black hair. He wears a Stetson hat, white shirt and denim jacket, jeans, and brown boots. Mike stutters a bit when speaking, which often leads people to think that he is unintelligent. In fact, he is quite intelligent, though humble. It is difficult to make Mike angry, and he dislikes using violence, but he will do so if it is necessary. He carries a .223 rifle and a .45 revolver to deal with troublemakers. All things considered, though, Mike is frightfully under-equipped to deal with serious violence. Apostle Matthew Matthew is one of the two "sub-priests" under Jeremiah Rigdon. Matthew is the older of the two, being in his mid-forties. He is a friendly bald man who wears patchy pants and a gray t-shirt. Matthew believes in Jeremiah and supports him, but doesn't have much to say about the greater situation in New Canaan. Apostle Jude Jude is the other of the two apostles who work under Jeremiah. Jude is a young, strong man with a wife and two children. Jude has short blonde hair, a beard, and mustache. He volunteered to tend to Marshall the glowing ghoul after the more biased Mormons of New Canaan pressured Jeremiah into the area new Union Station. Jude is slowly gaining dangerous amounts of radiation in his body. If he continues to care for Marshall, he will eventually develop cancer and die. In the third and second month prior to his death, Jude switches to a regular character model, then a thin character model in the last month. Bishop Mordecai This old, angry man used to be the bishop of New Jerusalem many years ago. Technically speaking, he should still be the head of the congregation at New Canaan, but the Living Prophet is the ultimate authority short of God. Several years ago, Mordecai left New Canaan with almost half the population. They moved south, towards New Jerusalem, claiming that they were going to re-settle it. They were not successful. Mordecai and a handful of followers returned to New Canaan and have never spoken about what happened to make them return. However, it is obvious to everyone that they are the only survivors of that ill-fated expedition. Now, the silver-haired Mordecai angrily watches Jeremiah and fumes at what he believes is an imposter getting away with the mass deception of the Mormon community. Though he is in his seventies, he is every bit as passionate about the livelihood of New Canaan as he was about New Jerusalem decades ago. He does not support the violent removal of Jeremiah, but does believe he should step down. Pablo This Hispanic man from New Reno is a very skilled agriculturalist. He came to New Canaan several years ago while fleeing from the Mordino crime family, for whom he grew crops for Jet-producing brahmin. Even though that family has since been wiped out, Pablo has decided to remain in New Canaan as a farmer. He converted to Mormonism to get the townies off of his back, but he really isn't a believer. He's also addicted to Mentats, which he gets smuggled into New Canaan through the pump house from Jericho. Pablo is the only person capable of leading New Canaan to grow saltwater crops, but it requires the PC's involvement as well. Unfortunately, if Pablo is turned in for his drug smuggling, New Canaan will never be able to grow salicornia for any extended period of time. Doc Angela Doc Angela used to be an NCR mortician and doctor before she got tired of the caravan houses' politics running the NCR congress into the ground. After the assassination of President Tandi, she had enough. She had encountered the New Canaanite Mormons previously, and decided to head out for the Great Salt Lake from Hoover Dam with her ex-NCR Ranger husband, Ty. Doc Angela is in her late 20s and has brown hair pulled back in a bun. She knows of many of the scientists at Boulder, and does not hold Dr. Presper in high moral regard—though she does admit that he is very intelligent. Doc Angela doesn't know much about mental health, which is why she can't recognize why Revelation John the super mutant is having hallucinations. She can be fairly sarcastic at times, but is otherwise very friendly. She is not a Mormon, and brushes off criticism from the townies. She follows the rules she needs to, but otherwise disregards the ultra-conservatives. Ty The short-haired husband of Angela, Ty now tends to the farms in New Canaan with most of the other Mormons, though he does not share their beliefs. Ty used to be an NCR Ranger, and knows a lot about Pierce and Davison by direct association. He knows a little about Coleridge and the others, like Briggs, from rumor. Ty is the only non-Mormons allowed to have a firearm in New Canaan. His is a shotgun. He also has a suit of leather armor, a combat knife, and several stimpacks. Like Angela, he can be a bit sarcastic, but is mostly friendly. Mostly. Gabriel This friendly old-timer runs Gabriel's Market, where people can buy and sell common, ordinary supplies like food, rope, clothing, and other un-adventurous goods. Gabriel is in his seventies, and remembers growing up with Bishop Mordecai at New Jerusalem. However, he does not share Mordecai's opinions of Jeremiah. Gabriel is a little old man of quiet faith, and is very tolerant of all types. He has long white hair and a big white beard and mustache. He is thin and only about 5'5" tall. Jacob Jacob's lineage goes all the way back to the original bigwigs of New Jerusalem and, to be honest, that's the only reason why he hasn't been kicked out of New Canaan. Jacob swears under his breath, mumbles prayers in church, and is otherwise not a very good Mormon. The truth is that he never had any faith to lose. It's not that some trauma made him disbelieve what the priests told him—he just never accepted it to begin with. So, he keeps to the area around the Union Station so the other Mormons won't give him dirty looks. He often goes out into the ruins of Ogden and collects bits and pieces of junk to re-sell. He rides a fine line on New Canaan's weapon policies, often selling disassembled pieces of complete guns and pieces of armor. Daniel This is the prisoner from Denver that can be found with Caesar's Legion. Though he really does have two wives and many children, Daniel is, in fact, a big fat liar when it comes to keeping promises. If he is allowed to return to New Canaan from Denver (i.e., not killed and dragged back), he must be taken away from here either by force or by convincing Jeremiah that Daniel is a lying bastard. Daniel is of African descent and is in his forties. Marshall the Glowing Ghoul The glowing ghoul Marshall is allowed to live in the extreme southeast corner of New Canaan's Union Station district. As with most glowing ghouls, Marshall is both radioactive and losing his mind. However, he did sincerely convert to Mormonism. The conservative Mormons, lead by Bishop Mordecai, pressured Jeremiah into forcing Marshall to the outskirts of the community. Apostle Jude volunteered to tend to Marshall, but now Jude is taking on increased doses of radiation. Though Marshall has difficulty communicating it, he really just wants to go out into the desert to die far away from everyone else. A character with a high Deception or Persuasion skill may be able to get Marshall past the south gate during the day. A character with a good Lockpick skill can get Marshall out at night, since it is unmanned during that time. Killing Marshall certainly solves the problem, but the PC will acquire a small amount of negative Karma because Marshall doesn't want to die, he just doesn't want to hurt anyone. If nothing is done for Marshall, he will eventually lose his mind and wander into the town, where he collapses next to a house, killing two residents with acute radiation sickness. Jude also eventually develops cancer and dies. "Revelation" John the Super Mutant John is a super mutant who used to be in the nightkin division of the Master's army. Though that was many, many years ago, John still remembers much of it. Unfortunately, he also remembers a lot of stuff that never happened. John's mind has been adversely affected by prolonged usage of Stealth Boys. His brain chemistry has been permanently altered, resulting in schizophrenia. John now sees visions often. Though he has not officially converted to Mormonism, he respects the beliefs and rules of Jeremiah. Unfortunately, some of the Mormons believe that John may be a prophet. John isn't sure what's going on, but it makes him very nervous. A player with a high Medic skill can diagnose that John is schizophrenic, and recommend things he can do to lessen his symptoms. Doing this solves John's problems, but instills even more doubt in the people of New Canaan about the legitimacy of Jeremiah. Even Jeremiah becomes more skeptical of his own abilities. Steve This rather volatile young man is a former member of the Followers of the Apocalypse. He's a stubborn blockhead, and loathes religion of all sorts. Even though the New Canaanites are doing pretty well, he can sense a general dislike and/or distrust of Jeremiah Rigdon. He believes that Jeremiah should be overthrown and all the current residents of New Canaan should be allowed to vote for a leader democratically. He compares New Canaan with Vault City which is, of course, completely unfair. He wants to do this violently, through the assassination of Jeremiah. Steve is a man of average height, fair skin, and short, dark hair. He wears leather armor and carries a 9mm submachinegun. Emma A fairly pragmatic woman from Redding, Emma is a caravan worker by upbringing, but she left NCR when things became too unstable. She used a good portion of her money to set up shop in one of the sturdiest buildings outside New Canaan's walls. She now runs The Union, a flophouse and bar at the north end of the New Canaan outskirts. Emma is a young woman in her mid-twenties. She has short, dark hair and an average build. She wears a leather outfit to protect her from random angry drunks, and carries a sawed-off shotgun to deal with really angry drunks. Deputies Sheriff O'Connor has six deputies (unnamed) who man the gates and watch over the jailhouse. They are all men dressed in leather armor. They carry .45 revolvers or shotguns, though most of them only have six to ten rounds. Mormons The Mormons of New Canaan are a mixed bunch, allying themselves either with Jeremiah or Bishop Mordecai. They range from young to old, male to female—though more are white and male than anything else. Adult males are most difficult to come by, mostly because they die defending the town so often. Ghoul Mormons There are three other ghoul Mormons in town other than Marshall. They live next to Marshall, since his radiation doesn't affect them much. They wish that the other Mormons would be more tolerant of them, but they understand why the others are biased against them. Obviously, they firmly support Jeremiah. War refugees Refugees from the NCR-BoS war sit dejected in the outskirts of New Canaan and (rarely) walk the city streets. Some are from Burham Springs. Some are from other small communities lost to the wastes and ravages of horrible BoS-NCR battles that literally leveled villages. Most of them dislike Jeremiah Rigdon because he forces them to stay outside of the town where raiders attack. They are mostly humans, but there are a few ghouls and two super mutants among them. Companions! There are no CNPCs available in New Canaan, though Battery is available from nearby Jericho Water Plant. Category:New Canaan design document